DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1 ---- Before Stella could tackle and perhaps kill Amber, the deputy slunk away, causing Stella to snarl in frustration.---- Desmond blinked at Bengalfang. Where had he gotten all the prey?!Silverstar 16:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blade curled his lip, scenting as cats came closer. FlameClan cats! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:41, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Desmond approached Bengalfang with his jaws dropping. "Where'd you get all that?!" The trainee asked. "FlameClan, of course."Silverstar 16:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stiffened, gazing at the two stammering cats. "What are you doing," He growled, confused. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned to camp, her tail held high.'Silverstar' 16:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at Bengalfang's prey at his paws. "Well done, for once, you actually did something useful." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," mumbled Bengalfang blandly, not knowing how to take the leader's words.'Silverstar' 17:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth stayed silent, gazing at the tom. "Where's Blade?" He asked. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw returned. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfang gave his leader a shrug. "I dunno, he wasn't with me."---- Stella returned to camp, lashing her tail slightly, twitching her single ear.---- Amber continued walking, pinning her ears to her skull.'Silverstar' 01:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth rolled his eyes. " Just what kind of responsive answer is that?" He hissed, his fangs bared and his claws unsheathed. "Find him, and bring him back to camp. There are a few things I need to discuss with him." Flamestar 22 18:52, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) Blade stretched, annoyed at his wounds. He licked at them, but they stang like a wasp. He soon ignored them, heading back to camp angerily. Flamestar 22 20:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfnage gave the camp entrance a side glance, flicking his tail over at Blade. "He's here." He replied to his leader in a casual tone.---- Amber leaped over a log, pouncing on a mouse and crushing its skull. Quickly growing bored, she returned to camp with her catch.'Silverstar' 20:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at the battle scarred warrior. "Mouse-brain." He mumbled. "Where have you been? Did you at least do something useful!?" ` Flamestar 22 21:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ''He made our relationship with FlameClan worse, if that's what you call useful. Bengalfang thought to himself, snickering in his head as he twitched his whiskers.---- Amber eyed Bengalfang and Blade. "What happened?" She ordered.Silverstar 21:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ((How's that an order?)) Blade rolled his eyes. "I went to hunt, and stole some prey. Unfortantly I was attacked and chased out." He hissed. Flamestar 22 21:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) (She's ordering to get an answer) "By whom exactly?" Muttered Amber with a roll of her eyes, her whiskers twitching impatiently.Silverstar 21:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, but it was a brown tom." He grunted, continuing to lap at his wounds. Flamestar 22 22:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "Interesting." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade rolled his eyes, preparing to stand up. Snaketooth lashed his tail, placing it in front of him. "So, are you to pathetic to chase a Clan cat out and show them who's boss? Pathetic! Your selfishness and discipline astounds me, Blade." He growled with a slight smirk. Flamestar 22 00:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a snort. "I was thinking it would've been Hiddenshade, he's usual the brutal one in combat, he gets carried away." She growled through a narrow gaze.---- Stella stomped back to camp.Silverstar 00:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Shutup!" Blade snarled, meeting his leaders gaze. Snaketooth narrow his eyes, glaring at Amber. "Your pathetic Blade. Go back to your den." He said with a snarl. "I'll discuss this with you later." Flamestar 22 00:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw smirked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) "And don't talk to your leader in such a tone, or you'll lose an ear to replace Stella's." Amber growled sharply, dismissing Blade with a strong lash of her tail as she stood tall beside Snaketooth.---- Stella's tail tip twitched as she heard her name faintly. The cream she-cat was still adjusting to the lack of hearing.Silverstar 00:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "She doesn't even deserve the ear, but we'll give it to her." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade flickered a confused look to the two cats. He rolled his eyes and padded off. "I'll deal with him later," Snaketooth snarled. "I have more important matters to attend to." Flamestar 22 00:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Agreed, deal with him later, just let me in." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) ((Let him in? He's already in camp. >>)) Snaketooth nodded as Blade stomped to his den. He ruffled his fur as he bumped into Stella. Flamestar 22 01:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Ahh stella. Why are you here?" Rushclaw asked. (Into the fight.) ((Oh, okay. Just pointing out, Stella isn't in camp, you are...)) Flamestar 22 01:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC (Stella is in camp) Stella narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Um, I live here, I don't know if you do, but I most certainly do." She growled sharply, twitching her tail in annoyance.---- Amber ignored the sassy she-cat, not in the mood for engaging in yet another fight with her. She was growing tired, and needed some sleep after a long day.Silverstar 01:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw left for his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sat out in the middle of the camp, the sun drying his fragmented pelt. He twitched his whiskers in amusement as Blade walked by. "Hey Blade. What's wrong? Cat got your tail?" Flamestar 22 20:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Amber trudged into her den with her ears pinned to the back of her skull, her paws dragging as she walked. To her pleasure, her den was now clean and free of Marcus's blood, and she now lay in her clean, fresh nest, fur ruffled and spiked in annoyance.---- Stella lashed her tail, paws placed firmly on the ground.Silverstar 20:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade hazed at Rune angerily. "What are you staring at!?" He hissed, slasing his claws through the air. Rune backed up, silently swishing his tail. Flamestar 22 20:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella watched the two toms, amused by their actions.Silverstar 20:31, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rune rolled his eyes and angeled his ears. "You, isn't that obvious?" He let out a small smirk, and a faint chuckled came uprising in his throat. Flamestar 22 20:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay